What would happen?
by SERIOSLYNICK
Summary: What would happen if, instead of Merlin sending Morgana to the druids, he told her he had magic? Rating: T. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Slight Merlin/Morgana, please read and review. (Slight spoilers for season 2 episode 3)


**SERIOSLYNICK here for a little story I cooked up in my free time. What if, instead of telling Morgana to go to the druids, he told her he had magic. Enjoy this little one-shot I cooked up. Read and review.**

**Rating: T (Bit paranoid) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

MERLIN

Merlin faced Morgana, his _friend_, and continued to have on of the most worst internal struggles ever. Of all time. He couldn't decide to her where the druids are, or if he had magic. If he told her where the druids were, she would have help, and learn to control her magic. But, things could be risky, and their friendship could be ruined. If he told her he had magic, it could strengthen their bond, make them better friends, maybe even something more. Of course, there is the chance she is offended and betrayed because he didn't tell her, and ruin their friendship. Uther would also have him executed.

Morgana looked at him with those desperate, baby blue eyes. She looked so frightened, so fragile. Merlin caved.

He went up to her and hugged her, aware of how awkward this was. She stiffened at first, but loosened up and returned the hug. She quietly started sobbing in his shoulder. Merlin was _very _glad they were in her room, and nobody was there. Merlin didn't want his head to be chopped off, thank you very much.

"I understand." Merlin said softly.

Morgana stiffened and pushed Merlin away. "How can you understand!? How can you _possibly _understand what I'm going through?!" She yelled. Morgana looked slightly guilty that she reacted in such a way, but didn't apologize.

Merlin looked at her, holding her gaze, neither could look away. "Trust me, Morgana, I understand."

"How could you, you're just a serving boy." She softly said, a slight trace of bitterness.

_It's now or never, Merlin. _Merlin took a deep breath, then chickened out. _What if she hates me? What if she tells Uther? _"I'm more than just a serving boy." He eventually said. Morgana looked at me curiously, sadly. "I'm your _friend_, Morgana. Promise me you'll remember, and that would never change." He said.

Morgana nodded, softly. "I promise." She whispered.

Merlin took a deep breath, than whispered very fast, "Ihavemagic!"

Morgana chuckled, softly. "_Mer_lin, speak _clearly_, I can't understand you."

Merlin took a deep, _deep_, breath, then said, very calmly, "I have magic."

Morgana just looked at his face, trying to detect to sort of lie. Not finding any, she gasped. "That's impossible, y-your Merlin, for crying out loud! Not some sorcerer!" She said. "No way _you _could study magic, your to clumsy, uneducated!"

Merlin gravely said, "I didn't choose it, I was _born _with it!"

Morgana just shook her head. "No." She whispered.

"Morgana!" Not finding her believing him, he got frustrated. Just when he _wanted _her to find out, she won't believe it. He cupped his hands together, and whispered some words in an ancient language, his eyes flashed gold, and a rose grew from his hands. He gave it to Morgana.

She stared at it with shock, then looked at me in panic. Merlin's heart clenched as he realized he may have destroyed one of his closest friendships. She started hyperventilating. Merlin hugged her, hoping to calm her down, but she just struggled more, whispering, "No, no."

"Morgana!" He fiercely said. He forced her to look him in the eye, and said, "Morgana, I'm still Merlin. Just because you found out I have magic, doesn't mean I'm an entirely different person. I'm still you're friend. Remember your promise?" Merlin asked.

Morgana calmed down a bit. She nodded her head, slowly, as if expecting treachery. "I remember." She whispered.

"I'll teach you, Morgana. I'll help you control your magic." Merlin promised.

Morgana nodded, then smiled lightly. "I would like that, Merlin." She said.

Merlin smiled, relieved. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He whispered.

Morgana smiled at him, also relieved. Slowly, they leaned closer, and closer. Their lips touched, and just as suddenly as it started, it ended. Merlin and Morgana both jumped back, shocked, and embarrassed, at what just happened.

"I-I'm go-going to go back, now. I guess I will see you around." He said, awkwardly, avoiding Morgana's eyes.

Morgana nodded, not looking at him either. Merlin turned to leave, but Morgana called out to him, "Merlin!" He turned. "Tomorrow, the afternoon. Here. You promised." She reminded him.

He smiled. "I'll be there." He promised, and exited the room. Gaius and the Great Dragon may have warned him not to trust her, but he did, and he made a silent resolution to himself: He would not abandon Morgana.

Morgana never turned evil.

* * *

**Hey, how did you like it? I just got mad Morgana turned evil just because Merlin was too chicken to tell her. I just decided to add a little Merlin/Morgana because they are so perfect. I hope you guys enjoy, this is a one-shot. Please review, thanks for reading, check out my other story, 'Life as a Royal' I hope you take a look at that story and tell me what you think.**


End file.
